A Mother's Love
by look at the stars
Summary: Bree and Andrew have a moment together in the wee hours of the morning while they are alone. incest oneshot


I know that Bree and Andrew are out of character and that this story is graphic, sexual and disturbing. Don't read it if any of this offends you in some way. Read anyways if you just want to flame me.

* * *

Bree Hodge watched her son Andrew as he slept. She smiled. He was truly a beautiful young man but he was convinced he was gay and Bree couldn't have a gay son. Andrew resembled his father somewhat and Bree missed Rex something terrible. Bree scanned the hallways and listened for any noise. No, it was silent in the Hodge household. Just like Bree wanted it. Andrew turned over and laid on his back. He had no idea his mother was watching him with lust in her heart. His body jumped, startled at a cold hand rubbing his bare chest. He opened his eyes and saw a blurry vision of his mother, smiling at him, with nothing on.

"Mom...what are you doing?" Andrew slowly became fully awake. Why in the world was his mother in his room at this time in the morning? More importantly, why was she nude? "Where are your clothes?!"

Bree just nodded, understanding her sons worry, but not wanting to answer his questions. "Shh, Andrew. Mommy's just loving on her son, now go back to sleep, darling." Bree soon placed her hands on Andrew's crotch. She smiled when she heard a muffled moan escape Andrew. "Oh, Andrew, I would continue but you're gay and all..."

Andrew couldn't believe this was happening. His mom was naked and rubbing the part of his underwear where his crotch lay underneath. Suddenly, he became erect. The thought of having a tryst with his mom, alone in the house with no one ever knowing, turned him on. "Bree, don't stop, please."

Bree's green/blue eyes lit up with excitement. Guilt was far from her mind. She slowly climbed on top of Andrew and looked into his eyes. "Andrew, this is so wrong." Andrew just cocked an eyebrow at his mom. _My God, he looks so damn sexy_, Bree thought.

Andrew placed his boyish hands on Bree's hips as she began rubbing her hands on his chest, massaging his nipples ever so often. "Bree, don't talk like that. You wouldn't be naked in my room if this was wrong, right?" Bree took a deep breath as she felt Andrews hands cup her breasts. "Oh, these look lovely. Too bad Orson doesn't appreciate them." Andrew sat up and began to lick and kiss his mothers rigid pink nipples. She grabbed the back of his head and let her left hand ruffle his hair as she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, Andrew...yes!" Bree forced Andrew away from her and began taking off his underwear. Kissing every inch of skin as she finally took the underwear off, she heard Andrew moan again. He looked at her with lust on his mind. Bree allowed Andrew entrance inside her body and they began to move their hips in harmonious rhythm. Their moans were short and fast. Bree looked down at her son. The look of pleasure on his face convinced her that what she was doing was indeed right. He said so himself. Andrew's moans soon became words. Words that upset Bree.

"Oh, fuck me, Justin. This feels soooo good!" Andrew closed his eyes and moved his hips faster. Bree stopped and climbed off of him, still wanting to feel him inside of her.

Andrew stopped his movements and opened his eyes. Bree was sitting on the side of the bed with her head hanging low. He began to reach out to rub her back but she just brushed him off and stood up, heading for the door. "Bree, wait. I'm sorry. Please, let's just continue." _Damn, my mom sure can fuck good_, he thought.

Bree turned around. She was crying. "Andrew, I thought by having sex with you, you'd change back to straight. I love you. It's just that having a gay son would...ruin the family. I know about your old prostitution thing and I can accept it but yelling out Justin's name while we're making love, thats just hurtful." Andrew walked up to Bree, rubbing his erection against her butt, and hugged her. He didn't like seeing his mom upset even if they did have their problems from time to time.

"Bree, I'm sorry. Honestly. I love you, too. Having sex with me won't change who I am forever but it can change who I am tonight." Andrew took Bree's hand and kissed it. He saw Bree blush, it made his heart smile. Bree began walking towards the bed with Andrew leading the way. "Make love to me, Bree. No one will ever know. Fuck me till I'm straight." Bree laughed at Andrews last remark. She willingly laid down on the bed while Andrew got on top of her.

They looked into each others eyes as Andrew found his way inside Bree. Their bodies tingled with passion.

"I love you, Bree."

"Prove it, Andrew." Without a moments hesistation, Andrew began to fuck Bree's brains out. Her legs opened more. She began to scream out in pain and pleasure. Andrew loved every minute of it. He began to suck and lick her nipples again, loving how Bree held his head in her hands but still saying his name with a tremble in her voice. Suddenly, Bree's heels were rubbing against Andrews hips. Andrew began to move faster, saying "Oh, shiiiit. My God, Bree..." The two incestrious lovers came at the same time. Andrew caught Bree's parted lips in a passionate kiss before falling to sleep in her maternal arms.

_There is nothing like a mothers love_, he thought.

* * *

Yeah, like I said, they are way out of character and this story is repulsive. I might make a chapter 2. Who knows. 


End file.
